heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Rian/Relationships
Rian 's relationships throughout The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Family Ordon Ordon is Rian's father, who, despite not being the affectionate type, ultimately loved his son more than anything else but treated him more like a soldier than a friend. Rian and his father's relationship was strained when Ordon thought his son was responsible for his girlfriend, Mira's death. He failed multiple times to recapture him. However, Rian showed the truth behind Mira's death to his father, Ordon and his son appeared to begin making ammends. When SkekMal appears and attempts to kill his son, Ordon sacrifices his life to save Rian in an effort to protect him. However, Ordon's sacrifice was in vein, as Rian was captured by SkekMal anyways. Romances Mira Mira was Rian's girlfriend and primary love interest. It is revealed that Rian was very nervous when he met her and during their small fight in training, he wanted to impress and kiss her. Mira could not wait any longer and she kissed him instead.. However, after her death, Rian wished to avenge her by going up against the Skeksis and was dedicated into ending their rule. Whenever he revisited the memory with other Gelflings, he began crying over the loss of the woman he loved and losing her all over again. Deet Despite only knowing each other for a brief time at that point, Deet and Rian shared a close bond. They first met when they were in Stone-in-the-wood in the episode What Was Sundered and Undone, when Rian was able to cut in front of her when she was seeing the Maudra Fara of the Stonewood clan. However, Rian merely glanced at her while Deet was outraged that he could cut in front of her because he was a member of their clan. Deet and Rian later encountered each other moments after Deet was forced to leave the village and Rian had recently escaped from his father, who had been attempting to take his son back to the Crystal Castle. When she heard him struggling with his fire, Deet gave him a friendly "hello," but Rian was startled by her appearance and brought out his sword, thinking she was sent by his father. However, after seeing her confess that she was actually sent by Maudra Argot. Rian was perplexed but relaxed by her kindness and was put at ease that she wasn't scared of him. Deet recognized him as the boy she saw in the village. Rian apologized to Deet for that, but she said that he could make it up to her by helping her get in to see Maudra Fara about releasing Hup. However, Rian informed her that he was casted out of his clan and Deet was sympathetic to him. Despite him being unable to help her, Deet helped Rian light up his fire. Rian is both slightly embarrassed and grateful that they got the fire going. The two introduced each other. Rian was surprised that she was not scared of him. When she questioned of she should be, Rian just told her people thought he was a monster but Deet told him that she didn't think he was a monster, which made Rian feel more relaxed. This also caused Deet to come to the conclusion that she had to masquerade as a monster to ensure her friend Hup's escape. She left saying thanks, and leaving Rian both sadden and alone once more. Later in The First Thing I Remember Is Fire, Deet see Rian being chased by the Hunter, SkekMal. She did not hesitate to help him and she and Hup ran and followed Rian. When Deet saw Rian about to jump in after his father in the field of Gobbles, Deet and Hup restrained Rian from suffering the same fate as his father. Rian, upset, told Deet his father was gone and began to grieve while Deet felt sympathetic towards him. However, when SkekMal leapt out of the patch alive and kidnapped Rian, Deet began shouting for him but found that he was gone. Because of this, Deet dedicated herself to having justice fine for Rian, as she mentioned to Hup that she had to tell the All-Maudra what happened to Rian. The two were briefly reunited in the Dream Space, and we're the first one there. They were both glad and surprised to see each other, especially what happened to them the last time they met. When Deet, Brea and Hup were taken hostage by the Skeksis, Rian's main concern was all three of them, but only mentioned Deet's name. After Rian and his friend saved them from SkekVar and SkekZok, Deet and Rian were glad to see each other and immediately hugged, with Deet telling him he was brave. Both Deet and Brea stood by Rian when he has to tell the paladins the truth about the Skeksis. Later, during a song for the fallen All-Maudra, Deet and Rian were seen looking at each other, hinting that they felt romantic feelings for each other, which caused Hup to groan in irritation. While they are talking to each other in "Time to Make... My Move," Deet expressed missing her home and her family. Rian asked about her family and Deet happily told him about them She began taking about her dress made from rump of a nurloc but Deet quickly stopped talking about it but Rian told her he found her dress lovely, which made Deet express happiness that he was the first person to acknowledge her dress and actually like it.They were both forced to continue on without Brea when she was captured at the end of the episode. In Prophets Don't Know Everything," they spend the whole episode together. Starting at the episode, Deet playfully teases Rian and jesters with him by calling him the nicknames Grottan called the Gelfling who lived above. When they make it to the Breath of Thra, Deet had helped Rian fly through the Breath by carrying him through it and the two of them enjoyed each other's company. However, as soon as they got to Grot, they saw Nurlocs attacking her people and Rian showed concern for her and her family, especially urging her to keep her brother and herself safe. Friends Gurjin Gurjin and Rian knew each other from the moment they both became guards at the Castle of the Crystal and became best friends despite neither of the Clans getting along. Gurjin would voice his disdain when Rian or Mira dragged him on one of his misadventures and Rian would always string him along whenever Rian called Gurjin his best friend. Some time after giving up going Arathim hunting, when Gurjin yelled he saw a spitter, Rian and his girlfriend Mira immediately returned. Brea Brea and Rian are close friends, companions, and have something of a brother/sister bond with each other due to their fondness, platonic love and support for one another. They were the second pair in the trio to meet. Before Brea and Rian meet each other, they both had a strong connection to Thra and suspected the Skeksis of treachery. They would both be destined to save their world. They finally first met each other in the fifth episode of Season 1, "She Knows All the Secrets," after Aughra had summoned them both when they were simultaneously dreamfasting with their allies. However, they had little interaction through their first encounter but we're introduced to each other when Aughra revealed their names to all the other Gelfling in the room. It was here in the Dream Space that Brea became aware of the Skeksis draining innocent Gelfling Mira of her essence. In "By Gelfling Hand...," Rian was part of the crew to help rescue Brea, Deet, Hup and the group of paladins. Upon seeing each other, Brea and Rian, despite them only knowing each other for a day, immediately hugged each other because they were both safe. After being reunited with Deet, Rian noticed that the paladins were whispering about him being a traitor. He told Brea it was best for him to leave but the young princess refused to let Rian leave. She stood by his side, showing her undying loyalty to him by defended Rian by scolding the paladins and revealing that Rian was their friend that the Skeksis were their friends. When Brea was grieving for the loss of her mother, Rian helped her get through with her loss and could empathize with her due to losing his father. When attending a ceremony of their own to honor Mayrin, Brea didn't know how to start saying words for her mother. The two bonded when Rian revealing his own strained relationship with his father but understood in their final moments, they were truly father and son. Similarly, Brea realized that get mother really meant "I love you" every time she said it before making her daughters do something tedious. However, Rian and Brea slightly argued was when they debated whether or not their new companion, Rek'yr could be trusted or not. Brea disagreed and was slightly annoyed by Rian's paranoia that the Dousan were obsessed with death while Brea corrected him and said they worshipped death. She ended up winning the argument. During their start at the circle of the Sun, both Rian and Brea were the only ones to be annoyed with SkekGra and UrG oh and their puppet show and so desperately wanted their questions to be answered. They were suddenly ambushed by the Hunter, who had found Rian and his friends there, hoping to reclaim his grudge over the Gelfling. Brea was seen desperately trying to resurrect Lore to save Rian from SkekMal, who was ultimately defeated by his Mystic counterpart, UrVa. When the hunter realized he was outmatched, he grabbed Brea instead while Rian desperately yelled for her and tried to get to her. Rather than wanting to be saved, Brea urged Rian to find the Dual Glaive that the Heretic and Wanderer told them about rather than rescue her, showing her utmost trust for Rian (and Deet) to save Thra without her. He instead recovered Brea’s journal and held onto it for her for safe keeping. The first thing Rian wanted, to go was to go after Brea, feeling it was his responsibility that he got her kidnapped by the Hunter. However, he was forced to do as Brea told him. He feared SkekMal was going to hurt her, but skekGra and urGoh assured that skekMal was not going to harm her and instead using Brea as bait. Rian found Brea's journal and kept it for safekeeping. In "The Crystal Calls," Brea and Rian contacted each other when the latter had set off the fires of rebellion, where Rian was relieved to hear she had survived the Hunter. However, she corrected him and said she was rescued, along with her sister and Maudra Fara. They were finally reunited in "A Single Piece Was Lost," where Rian and Brea immediately hugged each other. He later returned her journal to Brea, who was glad to have it back and relieved that it had not been lost when she dropped it. Coming together, Brea and Rian fought alongside each other during the second battle of Stone-in-the-wood, but when SkekMal grabbed him, Brea was the first to yell at the Skeksis to let Rian go in adamant horror. As SkekMal died, Rian while getting to safety himself, was the closest to Brea as they watched the Hunter die before them and Aughra resurrected before them. After the battle, the two friends rejoiced with one another when Brea immediately came to hug Rian and he returned it for her before Rian searched for Deet. He presumably returned to Brea and the other Gelfling in defeat when he could not find her. Aughra Rian first met Aughra when she summoned his spirits, as well as Brea, Deet's and their friends' to the Dream Space and Aughra called him "Brave Rian." However, he was a bit perplexed at meeting her for the first time because he found it strange she was dancing. Aughra puts her faith in Rian, Brea, Deet, Kylan, Gurjin, and Naia, calling them all "Heroes of Thra." When Rian heard Aughra sacrificed herself to save the Gelflings that Seladon, Brea and the other Gelfling including Fara, he decided that her sacrifice was not in vein and another reason why the Gelflings had to fight the Skeksis. When Aughra came back from the Dead, Rian was excited and baflled to see her and was the first to helped her up and asking if she was alright. Naia Rian immediately recognized Naia as the sister of his best friend, Gurjin, when he first met there. She with her friend Kylan were there to take him to the Skeksis to trade Rian for her brother. However, when he revealed that he was not a liar, Naia was the only one who hesitated to dreamfast with Rian. Despite Tavra and Kylan willing to learn the truth, Naia told him that if he got her sick, she would hurriedly kill Rian before losing her sanity. Despite knowing it is pointless, Rian says that it was onlyfair. However, the Dreamfast went normal. When Naia learned that Gurjin stayed behind selflessly so Rian could escape, she knew the true extent of the Skeksis' powers and went to rescue her brother with Tavra's help. After Gurjin was rescued, Naia helped her brother save Rian from skekSil, even worrying for his safety as they travelled through the forest of Thra. She felt sympathy for Rian when he reveals his father's death and the Skeksis pursuing him and it is Naia who insists he show the siblings and Kylan what the Skeksis looked like. Naia later gave Rian a hearfelt goodbye, promising to spread word of the Skeks's crimes. She later was inspired by Rian's speech of sparking the rebellion and joined her clan in helping the other Gelflings win the war. Hup Initially distrustful, Rian and Hup came to mutually respect one another due to their care for Deet. Hup did stop Rian from throwing himself on the Gobbles and saw SkekMal's kidnapping of Rian as a temporary sense of self-doubt in protecting Deet. Though Hup was annoyed with the way Deet and Rian both looked at each other during the All-Maudra, he and Rian both distrusted Rek'yr, with Rian agreeing with the Podling. Before Rian and Deet left the Circle of the Suns, Hup cautioned Rian to take care of himself too. Touched, Rian called Hup "friend" and expressed concern for his recovery, hoping he would feel better. Hup also was indirectly responsible for saving Rian from his death at the hands of SkekMal by assisting UrVa to the edge of the cliff of the Circle of the Sun. Kylan Kylan and Rian met at a Podling tavern, assuring him that he and Naia did not come to fight him. Kylan was the first Gelfling to be willing to dreamfast with Rian and learned the truth: the Skeksis were responsible for the death of Mira. He decided to help Rian in his struggle and joined the Gelfling resistance]], but not before going with Naia and Tavra to rescue Gurjin. Upon Naia and Gurjin's rescue of Rian from the Chamberlain, Kylan expressed his gladness in seeing that he was unharmed. Before the battle of Stone-in-the-Wood, Rian taught Kylan to fight with a sword and wouldn't stop helping him until he got the hang of it, proving how their friendship had developed so far. Fara Fara is Rian's Maudra, with whom he sought an audience with. She was too consumed by the Skeksis' rumors that Rian killed his girlfriend, Mira and did not believe that Skeksis were draining Gelfling essense for their own survival. She ordered his capture; however, Rian escaped. When Fara learned that the Maudra had been murdered and that what Rian was telling her to be true, she apologized to him for not listening earlier. However, Rian accepted she did not know at the time and was only trying to protect her clan, showing he forgave her. Tavra Rian only met with Tavra once, where she was going to capture him and take him to Ha'rar for supposedly murdering Mira, a member of her clan. However, Tavra's honor won over her, as she was willing to dreamfast with Rian in order to learn the truth. This made her change her mind about Rian and learned that he was not responsible for Mira's death. Acquaintances SkekGra and UrGoh Upon meeting SkekGra, Rian was initially horrified of him because Rian had seen what the Skeksis were really like. However, he immediately saw that SkeKGra was not evil and in fact, a benevolent hermit. However, Rian still remained terrified of SkekGra when he reacted violently at the mention of his race. When Rian saw UrGoh, he had never seen anything like him. At first, he was annoyed with the duo's performance, explaining Thra's true history and was mostly annoyed with their singing, SkekGra's yelling and UrGoh's slowness. However, if it hadn't been for SkeKGra and UrGoh, then Rian and his friends would never have known about the Dual Glaive. Brea, Deet and Rian promised them they would be together again and that the Skeksis rule was at an end. After SkekMal abducted Brea, Rian immediately blamed himself but SkekGra and UrGoh assured him that Brea was not going to be harmed. Rian and Deet later left them in charge of caring for Hup. The duo helped Rian and Deet by showing them the quickest way to the Caves of Grot: the Breath of Thra. UrVa UrVa protected Rian and his friends from his darker half by firing arrows upon the Hunter. However, it didn't stop SkekMal from taking Brea hostage. Later UrVa saved Rian from death at the hands of SkekMal when the Mystic took his own life to end his Skeksis counterpart's reign of terror. Enemies SkekSil Before the collapse of the Alliance of the Crystal, Rian used to have the utmost respect for the Chamberlain, as he did with all the other Skeksis lords. They appear to have known each other since Rian was a child, as he was raised in the Castle of the Crystal. When SkekSil was given Rian by SkekMal, he took Mira's essence from Rian and drank it in front of the Gelfling to cause him pain and anger. During their journey back to the Castle, Rian tried to escape by breaking his bonds, but SkeKSil enjoyed watching Rian's agony and wanted to use Rian to get his power back. They both entered a cat-and-mouse game with each other. Rian remained defiant to his captor and preferred to die rather than stay prisoner, but SkekSil refused and asked why Rian thought of the Skeksis as evil: because they killed Mira. As Skeksil compared the Gelfling and Skeksis, Rian knew they were nothing alike. SkekSo Before the collapse of the Alliance of the Crystal, Rian used to respect Emperor SkekSo and believed him to be a benevolent ruler. However, Rian saw how truly twisted and evil SkekSo was, because he laughed cruelly when Mira was drained and saw how cruel they really were. He had hatred for SkekSo, and Rian finally confronted the emperor for the first time when they were confronting each other in the Stone-in-the-Wood. daring for SkekSo to come out and fight. He ended up briefly dueling him in the battle of Stone-in-the-Wood. When SkekSo unleashed the Darkening in an attempt to kill the Gelfling and Deet absorbed its energy, Rian begged SkekSo to not harm Deet but he did not realize that SkekSo wasn't doing anything. Category:Relationships